Magical Creatures
by Maddifull-of-Rainbows
Summary: Hermione Granger gets a promotion to Forks, Washington where she and Emmett Cullen start to fall in love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A/N: New story, writing two others at the same time so please be patient.**

**Prologue.**

_**Hermione Granger – **_

_Dear Miss Grainger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we,__ under much consideration, have decided to promote you to the head of our department in Forks, Washington and will be transferred there within the next week. _

_It has come to our attention that there are a number of shape shifters and vampires there, and we have not yet anyone surveying them in that area. We have not an office building in that region at the moment, so we will be asking you to work from home. We also ask you to find your own residency, as we request that you work there for a year. After the years end if you are still keen on staying as our head of our department in Forks we will appreciate it. _

_Looking forward to your letter of acceptance and we will provide you with further information._

_Kind Regards, _

_ Mr Jerold Frank Letterman _

'_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures'_

**A/N: Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Its kind of weird with Rose, but when I read the books imagined her to be like that. **

**Chapter 1.**

_**Edward Cullen – **_

"Edward," Rosalie wined, " Come play piano with me," as she was pulling on his arm.

She had just interrupted his and Bella's snogging session, while Esme and Alice were playing with their daughter Renesmee.

"But Rose, I was just…." He said looking back apologetically at Bella who was now sitting on the couch all alone, her eyebrows furrowed with a frown.

They reached the piano and Rose pulled him down next to her on the bench. She started playing Cannon in D and she nudged him flirtatiously to queue his entrance. He started playing in synchronisation to Rose and her was so focused in the octave change that he accidentally let his mind slip and started to hear her thoughts.

_I love it when he plays the piano… He plays perfectly…. His hands are beautiful…. He has nice strong arms as well…. Not too strong like Emmett's, but perfect to hug someone with…. Oh I wish he would hug me…. I wish he would do more than hug me…._

He stopped listening immediately blocking her mind out mentally and he stiffened awkwardly as she continued to nudge and lean against him flirtatiously. After a couple of minutes of watching quietly in the background Emmett anger rose to its peak as she continuously flirted with him. If he weren't a vampire his face would have been bright red. Suddenly he couldn't help but storm up to the couple at the piano. Oh crap, Edward thought, now I have to deal with another fight.

"Rose, what are you doing," he boomed.

"Playing with Eddie," she said innocently.

"In what way," he said madly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are continuously flirting with him. He has a wife and there in love you know. And you have a husband that loves you, but that's obviously not good enough for you." He stormed off to the kitchen.

"Aggh," Rose said standing up and sprinting after him.

At this Edward got up and walked back to Bella, sitting down next to her. They smiled at each other as they hugged; glad to be in each other's company again. They both looked at kitchen then frowned when they heard Rose and Emmett's argument.

"You are just jealous because Edward and I are close."

"Yeh but how close. You spend more time with him then me and I'm your husband."

"So what, that doesn't mean you own me. I'm allowed to do whatever I wand and with whomever I want. You can't stop me!"

"Yeh, well that doesn't mean I can't stop being with you. As of now, you are NOT my wife."

"You can't do that. I LOVE you."

"Well you love him too and that's just not good enough!"

They heard as Emmett slammed and slowly disappear into the forest.

_**Hermione Granger – **_

"Hermione, Dinners ready!" She heard Mrs Weasly call from the kitchen.

Hermione shoved her wand in her socks and looked at herself in the mirror, checking her hair one last time. She ran down the stairs grimacing when she saw Ron and his current girlfriend Lavender Brown snogging in their seats at the dinner table.

"Ron," George said. "Stop it before I loose my apatite, or at least before I throw up."

Hermione watched as Ron pulled out of the kiss reluctantly staring at George angrily before spotting her standing in the doorway a disgusted look on her face. She looked away and took her place at the table between Charlie and Ginny.

The dinner went quickly and once they had all finished dessert, Hermione stopped Mrs Weasly before she got up to clear the table. She stood up and caught everyone's attention by clinking her spoon against her whine glass, filling the room with a loud ringing sound.

"Firstly, I would like to thank Molly for another wonderful meal." Every one clapped. "Secondly, I'd like to announce that in the past week I have obtained some…. Fantastic news." She said as everyone waited in anticipation.

"I have received a letter informing me that I have been given a promotion to the _head of the __Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ in forks, Washington." She said and there where lots of 'congratulations' from all her friends. "Tomorrow I will be apparating there so tonight is my last night in the Weasly household."

Ginny jumped up and hugged her tears poring out of her eyes. "How long will you be there?" She asked pulling back staring Hermione in the eyes.

"About a year, but if I like it I can continue there as the head." Ginny pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you soooooo much!" she said.

They all stood in the Living room while Mrs Weasly and Ginny cleaned the table. Every one took their turns in congratulating Hermione and it became very awkward when Ron came to give his best to her.

"Um, well congrats I guess." He said staring at his feet. "I mean this is the big shot that you've been waiting for, isn't it?"

"Yes and thank you. I'm sure I'll come visit you and Harry once I get settled in."

"Yeh… um…. Well make sure to write to us all the time, ok?" She replied with a nod and he shuffled of glumly to sit next to his girlfriend on the couch.

Finally, once every body had gone home or to bed, she went up to her room and started packing up all her things. Once he had done that she shrunk all her furniture and cases and placed them into her leather backpack. She fell backwards onto her bed, exhausted and about 5 minutes later was asleep.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**A/N: This chapter is pretty boring, but I'm sure you will like the next. I am still writing three stories at a time, so please be patient. **

**Chapter 2. **

_**Hermione Granger – **_

She woke up still in her clothes from the night before, and turned to her alarm clock. She groaned, it was seven am and she had slept in.

"Dam it; I wanted to get out by 6" She said sleepily standing and stretching out her arms. She took of her clothes and wrapped her towel around her and headed towards the bathroom.

Once she finished her shower she returned to her bedroom getting dressed into her skinny jeans, a green jumper and her favourite converse. She shrunk her bed and anything else remaining in her room and placed it in her backpack.

She sighed; everybody should still be asleep except for Mrs Weasly who should be making breakfast preparations right now. The night before she planned to get up early and leave without anybody's notice, however now she felt the need to go and say bye to Molly one last time.

She picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, tiptoeing down to the kitchen, hoping not to wake anybody. She turned around to corner to descend down the last flight of stairs, when she ran into somebody.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I w…."

She looked up to see red hair and blue eyes, but not the blue eyes she was expecting to see.

"Charlie! What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"Mum insisted that I stay the night since I don't need to be at work until three." He said as he helped Hermione up. "Your not planning on leaving without saying goodbye, are you?"

She looked at him sheepishly.

"You know, Ron was a bloody fool breaking up with you." He said, completely taking her off guard. "I seriously think he needs to get his brain checked out." He chuckled lightly.

She stared up at him and smiled, noticing him as he take in every one of her features. Finale his eyes fell back on hers and they stared at each other. There was a loud bang from the kitchen and they pulled their eyes away from each other and went to investigate the sauce of the sound.

The two entered to kitchen and stared incredulously as they saw Ron sitting at the table, scoffing down five large plates of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. He looked up from his large meal and stared at the two in the doorway. He gaze fell on Hermione before his eyes lowered to where her hand was intertwined with Charlies. They looked down noticing they where still holding hands from when he helped her up. They both took a step away from each other putting their hands in their pockets.

Ron looked at them accusingly and Hermione diverted her gaze and went and helped Mrs Weasly at the stove.

"How are you feeling this morning, my dear?" Molly said as, with a flick of her wand, she cracked an egg and pored it onto the pan.

"Fantastic. Molly, but I'm afraid I must be leaving…."

"I'm sure you can stay for breakfast, the others should be down any minute."

"Um, Molly. I had actually planed on getting out of here early so, you know, I wouldn't run into any body." She said, feeling quite guilty. "I kind of slept in, so…"

"Oh, I understand dear." She said sadly.

Hermione realised how that came out. "Oh, no Molly. I meant that I didn't want to get all emotional about it. You all mean so much to me, I would probably be a reach for the rest of the day if I had to say goodbye to everybody again."

Molly seemed a bit happier about this and decided to quickly make her a chicken salad sandwich to take with her. Hermione placed the sandwich in to her backpack and said her thanks to her. They all sat in the kitchen awkwardly. Molly was now sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea, Ron was still scoffing down food and Charlie was sitting at the table next to Hermione, eating bacon an eggs.

"I better start…" She started saying awkwardly. "I better get going."

"Well, ok dear. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I should be ok." She said standing up, collecting her backpack.

Mrs Weasly stood up suddenly, wrapping her in a huge bear hug. To Hermione, Mrs Weasly was like a second mother and she felt tears prick in her eyes as she returned her hug. When she let her go Ron stood up and gave her an unconfutable hug, squishing her arms to her side. She then turned to Charlie who had a mischiefs grin, which reminded he a lot of the twins.

"I was wondering, since I have nothing else really to do until three, if you would mind me accompanying you to Forks? You know, to make sure you get there safely."

"That is a wonderful idea Charlie," Mrs Weasly interjected.

"I don't really think its necessary."

"I would feel a lot more at ease if Charlie were to accompany you there, Hermione. That way I'll know you will arrive safely." Mrs Weasly said.

Not wanting to get into an argument about it, Hermione agreed and her and Charlie stood out the front of the house getting ready to apparate.

"I'll imagine the place, you just hold on." She said sneaking a peak at their hands.

Molly said goodbye, yet again and Hermione felt the uneasiness and pulling sensation in her stomach as she and Charlie apparated. She had her eyes shut tight, picturing and thinking of where she wanted to appear and felt the thump as she landed on soft earth.

**A/N: Please review. I really want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**A/N: Hi, hope you like this chapter. The next one will probably be boring to read but will explain why Hermione feinted. Enjoy **

**Chapter 3. **

_**Jacob Black – **_

They laughed as they joked around trying to push Quil of the cliff. He finally gave in and Jacob felt satisfied as he heard the splash as Quils body hit the water. He turned around to see who the next victim would be and saw his pack all staring at him.

"Ohhhhh no." he said as they all grinned at him.

"Come on Jake," Embre said. "Your not even wet yet."

They advanced him and he backed away slowly until his heals were over the edge. Turning around on the spot he decided to jump instead getting pushed of. He closed his eyes and stepped over feeling the rush as he fall. Suddenly he felt something smack into him and felt his stomach do flips as he had the sensation of each of his muscles being stretched.

Jacob opened his eyed and found himself back at the top of the cliff, his friends staring at him with disbelief. He then realised that they weren't staring at him but at the girl in front of him with her hands on her hips and a murderous expression on her face.

"What the HELL were you thinking!"

_**Hermione Granger – **_

The sensation of apparating had disappeared although she still felt a bit nauseous. She took a huge breath and looked up to see she was leaning on Charlie. She quickly stepped away and he smiled. She felt close to Charlie, not in a romantic way, but in a brotherly sisterly way and she smiled back at him knowing he felt the same way. It was funny that she was an only child yet she felt like she had so many brothers and sisters.

She looked around herself, taking in the surroundings. She was at the edge of the forest, on the side of the road that swerved around a series of cliffs surrounding the water edge. She felt a shiver down her spine and was about to pull a jacket out of her bag when she noticed a group of boys playing around on a cliff.

She felt them; the magic of the wolf was almost exploding out of them. The boy closest to the edge turned and jumped of the cliff. 'Are they stupid?' she thought to herself and apparated. She appeared next to the large boy falling and she grabbed onto him apparating again, this time to the top of the cliff.

When she appeared the group of boys where staring at her in amazement and disbelief. The boy that had just jumped of the cliff finally opened his eyes and stared in disbelief.

"What the HELL were you thinking!" She said.

"You STUPID mutt! What would people think if they saw you jumping off this cliff?" She stared at him furiously.

"We… we do it all the time." He muttered. "Its normal. People jump of these cliffs all the time."

"Not this high! Most people who jump of a cliff this high would die."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A large man stepped forward from the pack.

She was about to answer but she heard loud pop and the wolves jumped backwards as a large redheaded man appeared out of nowhere.

_**Sam Uley – **_

He jumped a bit as the large man appeared out of nowhere at the girl's side.

"Mione what's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder in a protective was. Sam saw a hint of a smile on her face before she became angry again.

"These idiots are wolf shape shifters." The pack gasped in surprise that she knew their secret. "They were so stupid as to think that people wouldn't be suspicious of them if they jumped off a 100 feet cliff without dying."

The boy laughed and this seemed to sooth the girl who, despite the fact that she was quite small, was quite frightening. She sighed.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk? I'm getting a headache from apparating."

I was about to ask but the girl gave me a look as to say later.

"Yeh, we can go to my place. How are you going to get there?"

"Do you mind if one of you gives us a ride, I think we're quite tired from…. Traveling."

"You can come with Quil, Embre and I." Jacob said.

Sam watched as the girl closed her eyes looking in deep concentration. She finally opened her eyes.

"Thank you Jacob." This surprised everyone, even her friend as no one had mentioned Jakes name. "I see you are the rightful pack leader, however you and Sam are both the packs leaders…. Interesting." Sam felt the girl stare at him in deep concentration and stood still awkwardly. Thankfully her friend broke the silence.

"We should get to the place where we can talk," he said.

"Yeh, right this way," Jake said and Sam watched as he Quil, Embre walked back though the forest to his truck

"Come on guys, we better go."

He let out a howl and he and his pack transformed into their wolf forms.

_**Hermione Granger – **_

I heard the howls as I felt the magic awaken in each of them as they transformed into their wolf forms. I smiled and followed Jacob to his truck, which looked pretty crappy however Charlie was completely fascinated by it. His father had owned a car before which Ron and Harry got confiscated by flying it to Hogwarts. She laughed at the memory and Charlie looked at her strangely.

"Can I ask how you knew this kids name and about that pack leaders and stuff?" Charlie asked.

"No, but I will tell you at the same time I tell them."

They jumped in the truck Jacob and Quil in the front and Embre, Charlie and Hermione in the back. Hermione sat in the middle and she could feel the boy sitting next to her stare at her. She could detect that he wanted to ask her something but was afraid of me snapping at him.

"You can ask me your question, I won't bite." Hermione said looking at him and smiled.

"I was just wondering who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Charlie Weasly," she said. "He's sort of…. My ex. Boyfriends older brother."

They all laughed at that.

"Why are you hanging out with your ex boyfriends older brother?" Quil asked from the front turning around so he faced her.

"I lived with the Weasly's. They're sort of like family. Charlie here offered to escort me here and make sure I arrived safely." I said smiling at him.

"Why are you here? You look like you should still be in school."

"Work, and no I'm not still in school. I graduated last year."

"So you're 18?" Quil said, giving her a sly smile.

"No, I'm 19 but my school…." She started. "I'll explain it to everyone when we arrive."

Suddenly Hermione felt dizzy, faint and had a horrible ripping sensation in her chest that was all too familiar. She clutched her hand to her head and was horrified at herself that she had forgotten.

"No, no, no, no." She muttered to herself as she felt the magic begin to stir within her. "Charlie, I'm probably going to feint. Don't be scared, its normal for me. There is a blank pink bottle in by bag filled with pills and when we get to the house I wand you to shove two into my mouth. I'll be out for about an hour." She was saying, barely audible by now.

Hermione was now leaning on Charlies shoulder in an attempt to stay upright but about 5 second later she was out to the world.

**A/N: I know I keep asking but please review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight **

**A/N: This is pretty short and boring compared to my other chapters, but it is important to read as it explains quite a bit. **

**Chapter 4.**

There once was a man with pure white hair and the face of an angel. The village in which he lived in was full of disaster and poverty, yet when people saw him they couldn't help but smile. His heart was pure and his mind was strong and he helped the village in any way he could.

On the night of a full moon there was an attack on the village in which he lived in as men raided their houses and took their women. One of the raiders named Greyback however was looking for someone specific and smiled when he saw the boy with the pure white hair. Greyback had seen a prophecy in which this child would possess great powers when turned into a wolf.

Greyback was the first of his kind and could therefore control himself and had not kill people. The people of the village were frightened of the huge man-wolf that stood before them. He took the white haired boy and took him to his lair.

The wolf knew the boy had a strange power hidden inside him and when he bit him on that full moon the transformation began as the spit of Greyback, of the wolf, spread through his veins. Before Greyback eyes, the boy transformed into a large, beautiful white wolf.

Greyback thought that once he changed the boy, the he would stay and be a son to him of some sort. However, the boy was disgusted at the man as he still killed people even though he had the will not to, so left and travelled back to his village were he swore to protect his people until death.

The people, however, became scared of the white-wolf-boy as he went to any lengths to protect them and banished him. This enraged the boy and before he could control himself, he transformed into a wolf and destroyed the village and its people.

Disgusted with himself he went to kill himself, however was stopped by a girl whom had managed to stay alive throughout the wolf's rampage. She proclaimed her love to him and a few years later got married.

A couple of years later after that, the couple had a child who carried the same gift as his father. He had his mothers golden honey curls, but his wolf form had the same pure white hair as his father. When the child came of age his father bit him while in his wolf form, and when he did, his powers were passed down to his son.

From then on the gene skipped every second generation however, the powers got stronger as they were passed down from generation to generation.

**A/N: You can ask questions by reviewing and I will be happy to answer them. I know the writing for this chapter isn't good and I probably have 100 grammatical errors; I had the image of what happened in my head, but was finding it difficult to get on paper. I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to post the stories I am writing at the moment, but I am getting a serious case of writers block. Once again, please be patient and PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
